A Dark Hero Assassin
by Hector Flores
Summary: Shirou Emiya fought through many Holy Grail Wars, only to end up in a new world to fight for someone who loves him. Keep your review civil, please.


This is a Fate Night and Re: Zero Fan Fiction.

Most people consider there is a norm to life, a mother and father that love their child, birthday parties, and happy occasions such as holidays and vacations, things to celebrate a child's accomplishments and days when a child makes a mistake and gets a lecture, you know the normal childhood that I never got to see.

My father was a rather strange person, my father who never once told me his name, was something outside of the norm, he was a mage, a person born with magic and the magic that his family spent generations in perfecting, mother was at times his apprentice and at other times his servant, never were words of love or any expression of affection seen in my home.

Father often said that displays of affection were meaningless, that true shows of affection came from actions for words, words could be easily blown away on the lightest breeze, actions left a mark, actions were better than just words, mother also told me that this also was because words were sometimes used to hide things, true motives, evil plans, betrayals and such.

These were things that I could never understand as a child, but as a child I did everything my parents told me, since the day I could walk I trained to be a warrior, I pushed my body to the point of exhaustion and as soon as I could read, I finished a book every single night, I worked my body till it felt that each move made me feel pain, and may find to be sharper than mother's own sword.

This was my life growing up, don't get me wrong I did receive a gift on my birthdays after I reached the age of seven, I got a day off after I was told to drink this extremely bitter tea, why was I told to drink this stuff, I never asked, it was a command from father and that was all I ever needed to know, to ask questions to him was not something I was allowed to do.

My godfather was a good friend of his, which is the reason why he allowed our family to live in one of his properties, he owned a few dozen homes around his compound and I was pretty handy at fixing things thanks to all those books I finished reading, I fixed his motorbike sometimes, and he sometimes enjoyed playing chess and shogi with me.

You would never expect that this kind of old man is actually the head of the most feared Yakuza group in all of Japan now would you? He always appears as this kindly old grandfather you read in stories, but the man also was brutal to those that did dishonorable things and those that betrayed him or his group do not survive.

My mother taught me combat and survival skills, my godfather taught me ethics and strategy, I learned to take care of myself and that means to cook, clean, mend clothes, even do some light construction work and home repair. I spent many hours with just mother and my visits to my godfather, father, was gone out of the country for weeks and sometimes months at a time.

When I was twelve the first sad event in my life happened, mother died defending my father from the attack of a Yakuza traitor, a man that wanted to kill him so that he might have a chance to recruit mother for the group he was trying to make, sufficient to say my godfather had ordered the man's death before my mother's body became cold.

From that moment on father stopped going on jobs, and instead stayed with me, that is when my training in magic began, and the reason why I was made to drink that bitter tea was told to me, the reason is this, every mage family leaves their magic to one family member, and they leave it by transplanting something called a magical crest, this might sound like an item or a piece of cloth, but in reality it was pretty much an organ, and they had to do it over time to let the body of the recipient adjust.

Overall those years my days off had been days that I was given a tea to help my body accept the parts of the crest that would be transplanted into me and to be unconscious during the entire operation, I sometimes felt that someone was branding me little bit at a time, and that is why that part of my arms used to hurt so much, know I knew why my arm felt like it did.

My magical training was ten times worse than anything mother put me through, it felt like I was destroying myself and reconstructing myself and it was so painful that sometimes at the end of my lesson I simply could not stand the pain anymore and blackout. There was one comfort that I always had with me, the darkness seemed to cradle me, to nurture me, to heal me, the thing most consider the source of all evil was the one thing that showed me any affection.

I at long last at the age of twelve finished my training, my regular studies had been boring to tell the truth, compared to the things I had to learn the things that my friends learned was so easy my real task was to try and remain awake during my classes at school, I was sometimes treated as a miracle child by some teachers but called me a freak when they didn't think I could listen.

Perfect scores, top grades, I never failed in getting the best score on any test ever given and I knew the answers to questions that most teachers did not expect me to know, as I said, I finished a book each day, so you can imagine that I am a very well-read individual, sociable, well I can pretend with the best of them, but I naturally do not trust people easily.

I guess if you know this much about me, most people would want to know my name, my official name is Shirou, Shirou Emiya. I am the son of Kiritsugu Emiya, and Emilia Emiya, or at least that is the name mother gave me, could be wrong, it has been quite some time since last I talked to mother, and I never actually looked at my birth certificate to be sure, strange that I never bothered checking that out.

As I was saying the reason my father decided to stop his travels was because he was one of the people chosen to participate in the more horrible thing I ever heard off, it is called the Holy Grail War, there have been several and the last one according to dad destroyed an entire section of our home city, so trust me when I say war, I mean war.

Seven people are selected by the Holy Grail, each can summon a heroic spirit and they fight each other to the bitter end, the one that is left alive gains the right to make a wish on the Holy Grail, any wish no matter how difficult will be granted, and when I say the Holy Grail, obviously I don't mean the actual cup that received the blood of god, or at least I sure it is not.

The thing has inspired several of these bloody free for all competitions and I can't help that something that inspires such destruction, bloodshed, and misery has something to do with the very god that commanded people and I quote, thou shall not kill, this thing always ends up with at least twelve deaths if not more, the thing must be covered in blood if everything my father told me is true.

The worst of it is that since I am the last remaining member of our family after dad dies, I will be one of the seven unlucky people that must participate in this horrible war once again, and I say father will die because what he got from the holy grail war was more than a chance to make a wish, he got cursed by someone outside of the seven masters, a follower or a child of one of them I don't know which is worse, but the curse has no way to remove it and since my father was as strong as he was, the curse was literally causing his internal organs to rot, and the only reason he was able to spend this little time with me was because he was using every ounce of his magical strength to live long enough to teach me what he always planned to teach me.

I was contacted by the people my father worked for, the said they were the Magical Association, a group that exists solely to regulate and protect the practice of using magical energy, the secrecy of such practices must be maintained no matter the cost, if the fact that mages exist ever became public knowledge the situation would be horrible for all of us, since the church hates our very existence and quite a few fundamentalist extremists.

The church calls us infidels or heretics for the powers we use in their eyes should only belong to god, and extremists are the group that wants to kill us out of sheer envy I think. "So you are Shirou, we worked for many years with your father, he told us great things about you. As his successor you have also inherited his duties, which is to eliminate any danger to mages around the world, you do not need to worry about having to hunt down these criminals, however, we will give you an assignment through a mission coordinator, please introduce yourself, Edna."

A young woman came close to me and there were several things that I found strange about her, first it was her hair, it was silver-white, and her eyes were blood red, her skin was as white as fresh snow, and even though you expect a person with hair that color to be someone's grandmother, she had quite the nice figure. So my coordinator could pass off as a model it seems.

She put her right hand over her mouth and tried to hide her laughter, "While I don't particularly like the strange or grandmother comment, I find the comparison between me and a model to be rather flattering, you and your father are an awful lot like it seems, and yes Emiya I am reading your mind, but don't you think taking a woman to your bed when you first met her is a bit much?"

I straighten my jacket and looked at her, "Well I can't help it, it's these damn hormones, you are standing there showing me such amount of cleavage, your clothing is quite form-fitting, and you got an ample bosom, your waist is slender and some rather nice hips to match, I think my father would be worried if I didn't find you attractive. So you will use telepathy to send me my assignment information?"

She nodded her head, "She will also use it to report your activities and progress reports to us. Now Shirou we were told you inherited your family magic crest and we know quite a bit about the magic your father and his ancestors' practice, but we never got the chance to ask what is your element affinity. This will help us find assignments for you, so Shirou what is your element?"

I didn't like to say it because for some reason my godfather used to these me mercilessly about how when I worked at night I seem to always be getting a helping hand, but they could never find my helper. "Darkness is my element, most fear the dark, not me, the dark and I have been friends for many years, always present and always a comfort."

"Very well young Shirou, this is the beginning of your work for us, an assignment had come up that will be your very first that you do for us, think of it as an evaluation if you will, a man has been killing young men and women in the city were you live, we believe this individual is practicing necromancy, the practice is not the problem, the fact that he is killing people to supply himself with corpses is."

I looked at them, "We have a general location on where the attacks are taking place, you are to find the person doing this and put a stop to it, he must pay for his crimes, eliminate him, send us his body via teleport so that we can examine him, just because the fool has pretty much signed his own death warrant, doesn't mean we can't study his remains to determine if there is any way we can prevent this from happening again."

I know better than to question their true motives, many things can be learned from a corpse, and given enough magical knowledge they could pretty much search for a magic crest-like mine or extract magic circuits from his body, this would allow them to either study his magic capacities or take the magic his family spent generations in perfecting.

I looked to my side and I knew she would be there, "Edna, send me to the location once you give me the pertinent information, do hurry we don't have much time to waste." The fool was an accomplished necromancer to be sure, he had dozens of reanimated corpses as his main guard, he resurrected animals but not before fusing their bodies together to create the most horrid creatures, Chimeras.

My family's magic specialty is time, and my affinity to darkness made me an expert on stealth, mother and many of my godfather's officers taught me to combat in all manners in form and in using whatever weapon I had available, this own niece taught me that in the hands of a skilled fighter even something as innocent as a washrag could be used as a weapon.

I set my initial point at the entrance to the compound and walked right in pretending to be a mage simply visiting, the spell activation was set before I entered the front door. I observed everything I could and thanks to my own brand of darkness based magic I scouted every inch of the compound, I knew every route, every escape path, and the location and abilities of every guard including the twelve chimeras he has near the entrance to his workshop.

"So young man what brings you to my humble little compound? I met you several times when I met your father, you have my sincere condolences on your loss." I looked at him and smiled to be polite, "My name is Shirou Emiya, and much like my father I have inherited the duty to work as a cleaner, I have been told that you have been killing innocent people to conduct research on your chosen field of magic."

He didn't look as happy after my introduction, "So as a courtesy since you were an old friend of the family, I came to see if we could resolve this grievous violation of the statute of secrecy that all mages must abide." He began to laugh and looked at me and the undead guards that were clearly hiding.

"Shirou, in all honesty, you should be more careful with your surroundings, my guards have you completely surrounded, but since you will not make it out of here alive, might as well tell you what I been doing. I too know the pain of loss, my own daughter died not long ago, so my research is to put it quite bluntly defeat death, and regain my precious child."

He moved his hand and sure enough he had his staff ready to attack, "But I need bodies that were similar to my daughters so that I may construct her a new body, the only bodies I could use by the association rules are that of bodies that died of natural causes and not many if any of them are young enough for my purposes."

I made sure to activate my spell as soon as I saw his corpse guards rushing towards me, I knew the layout, knew the armaments of these corpses were forced to wear and use, and I knew where the chimera was located, six on either side to his workshop. Well, this should be a rather big shock for him, but time is literally on my side.

As I activated the spell I was sent back in time as if the entire world was nothing more than a video and I just hit rewind, and in a matter of second, I went back to the point I had established long before my decision to give this worm a chance to change his ways. He got one chance, and that is all.

I drew both of my guns and charged magic into both of them, magic to turn the land into my weapon, and to reform it to destroy anything that touches it that was my gun on my right hand, and on my left, I loaded a spell that would redirect all spells cast against me back at the mage who was my enemy.

I didn't need to waste words or my breath on this fool, death and destruction was his fate, and nothing he did would change that fact. The kind heart that once was free in my chest was not locked inside a vault of frozen metal, and no words could ever break it free. For in battle, I can be quite demonic, and mercy is not what someone should expect from me a second time.

I walked in and I shot the ground and I ran towards the mage who had this shocked look on his face, in a single instant all his undead guards were nothing more than dust, as he saw his guards were not going to rise he called on his chimera, I shot him with what I think he feels was a dummy round, the bullet was no dummy but he was.

He began to cast fireballs the size of a car at me, but the second the spells were about to reach halfway towards me they began to redirect towards him, his chimera were very loyal it seems since they all jumped in the path of the fireballs to protect their master, "Wait don't kill me, I beg you, I will give you my grimoire contains every spell I invented and know, I will give you more riches than you can spend in ten lifetimes, but please mercy!"

I placed a fire spell in my guns and looked at him, "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, those who face me will face death as they must." Shot both at him one in the family jewels for desecrating so many graves, and one in the head for trying to bribe me.


End file.
